This new carnation variety was discovered by me in 1977 as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a field of carnations maintained by me for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. This particular plant was selected for propagation and test because of its tall, sturdy growth habit and its profuse production of bright red flowers and my progressive propagation of this new plant, by cuttings, at Aalsmeer clearly demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.